My Own Journey
by FallingFlurries
Summary: Serena has always followed in her mother's shadow. But when the opportunity of traveling around the Kalos region with four other kids comes up Serena accepts. Little did she know that she might just become her own legend.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I in no way possible own Serena, Calem, Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, Team Flare , or any other characters. The rightful owner is Nintendo.

The rating is T for this story due to the fact that I don't know how violent it will get.

Chapter 1

Serena arrived in Vaniville Town approximately no later than 5pm that evening. Vanville was a pretty small town with no more than 3 houses. Climbing out of the back seat of the moving van Serena took the opportunity to stretch her stiff muscles. Grabbing her suitcase form the back of the van she waited for her mother to unlock the door. Hearing the request form her mother that she would need to unpack quickly Serena rushed up the steps. Serena had no problem with her bedroom, except for that fact that her next door neighbor could very well see her room unless she had the curtains closed. Her bed room had a small walk in closet as well an amazing bathroom but that didn't matter.

Serena knew she would spend hours on end at the Rhyhorn Ranch. Honestly Serena couldn't stand walking in her mother's shadow all the time. She didn't like all the interviews she had because of her mom's career sky-rocketing. The last time she tried to mention going on her own adventure her mom got rather angry and said how ungrateful Serena was. That was the reason her dad left them, her mom was too caught up in her racing career to spend time with her family. Serena often wrote letters to her dad and was happy he often wanted to talk to her. Hearing her mother yell for her Serena rushed down stairs to help finish unpacking.

Serena woke up to the unpleasant pecking of her mother's Fledgling. Smiling at bird Serena shooed it out of the room as she got changed. Dressing in her normal attrite of her black and red dress, pink hat, white sunglasses, long black socks, and black high-tops Serena walked down stairs.

"Morning mom." She greeted as she sat down looking through the mail.

"Morning sweetie. Once you're done eating please say hello to the neighbors." Her mother replied.

Before stepping outside Serena handed her mother a letter from her dad. Serena was surprised to see two other kids her age waiting outside for her.

The boy smiled and extended his hand in a friendly gesture. "Welcome to Vanville Town. Camel's the name, I live next door."

Shaking his hand Serena slightly smiled, "Hi, I'm Serena." Quickly studying the boy she notices he wasn't too much taller than her. He was wear a blue trainer jacket and matching hat along with casual jeans and black running sneakers.

"And I'm Shauna. It's so great to meet ya! Guess what? We've come to get you!" the girl stated, she was rather loud but was naturally stunning.

Hesitating to reply, Serena quickly glanced at her house, "Um... I should really tell my mom first."

"Non-sense! I'm sure she already knows!" Shauna said before running off. "I'll see you two in the next town!"

Serena nervously laughed. "She's certainly energetic."

Calem looked at the grey eyed girl, "Energetic is an understatement. Anyways the renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids including us. I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move here, after all. We even get a Pokémon!"

The two quickly ran to Aquacorde town. They joined the other three teenagers at one of the tables outside of the café.

The heavier set kid smiled at Serena." Wow, Shauna you description was spot-on! My name is Tierno. I plan on having the world's best Pokémon dance team!"

The smaller kid sitting next to Tierno glanced up, "I'm Trevor. I want to be the first one to fill the pokedex."

"Hey Serena do you have a nickname?" Shauna asked.

"My dad used to call me Renie. But calling me Serena is perfectly fine!" Serena said looking down at her hands.

Tierno called the three Pokémon that were in pokes balls. "You each get to chose one!"

Shauna quickly picked Fennekin, a fire type.

Calem glanced at Serena before saying "You can pick first." Nodding in reply Serena took the water type, Froakie.

Calem taking the last Pokémon, Chespin. Glancing at his Pokémon he thanked his Pokémon for allowing him to become a trainer.

Tierno handed Serena a letter. "Hey you need to give this to your mom. We'll wait for you before we all head off."

"Thanks." Serena said as she inwardly gulped. This would not go over well with her mom.

Shauna stood up before Serena could walk away. "Hey do you want one of us to come with you?"

Reply as she walked away Serena smiled "No. It's okay."

Upon entering her home Serena heard her mother yelling at her dad over the phone. Hanging up the phone her mom turned a glared at her. "I can't believe your father called the professor and requesting you go on a journey! You father even said that you would want to go! You're a racer! Not a trainer, a racer."

"But mom I don't even like racing. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of getting yelled at for every little thing." Serena said, regretting it moments after the words came out of the mouth.

"I can't believe you Serena. You are so ungrateful! You're just like your father! It was a mistake marrying him" her mother screamed. "You know what; you can go on this journey of yours. But don't plan on coming back to me anytime soon. I'll find a racer who actually appreciates the chances given to her!"

That was a low blow. Serena's voice wavered, "I'm still a mistake to you. I refuse to follow in your shadow anymore."

Glaring at her daughter Grace replied, "I suggest you get going. And you're stupid father left something for you at Santalune City."

Before walking out the door Serena turned around to face her mother "I'm sorry mom, but its time I start my own journey." With that said Serena quickly ran back to her waiting friends.


End file.
